


10. With Animal Ears 戴獸耳

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 薇朵兒是泰迪最好的朋友之一，可是月圓時，泰迪總會變得特別奇怪，讓她不知所措。這一晚，她想出了一個與滿月夜的泰迪好好相處的方式。





	10. With Animal Ears 戴獸耳

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge第十篇！  
> 這篇的主角薇朵兒（Victoire）是比爾和花兒的長女

 

爸爸曾說，狼人的血液有其奇妙、令人費解之處，因此，只要身上有那麼一滴狼人的血，就會受月圓的魔力所影響。

像爸爸雖然不是狼人，只是被狼人抓傷過，可是每到月圓之夜，爸爸就會想吃媽媽特製的藍色牛排。 _Bleu_ ，媽媽是這麼稱呼她的牛排的，那是生到還看得到藍色血管的牛排。

或許薇朵兒也從爸爸那邊繼承了一點點狼人之血，因此每當月圓時，她才會如此焦躁不安。

今夜，滿月懸在夜空中，看起來觸手可及。在黑夜的襯托下，月光比以往更加明亮，甚至有些刺眼。整個世界都被它奇異的銀光包裹，增添了神秘的氣息，原本熟悉的事物也因此變得陌生、疏離。即使薇朵兒已經將貝 殻 居旁的海岸走過幾百遍，此刻她卻像初來乍到的訪客，每一個步伐都帶著遲疑。

她走了很遠。當她回頭時，發現貝 殻 居已被黑暗吞噬，只剩一個隱約的影子。唯一能給她安慰的是房子裡的溫暖燈光，如燈塔般為她指引方向。

不過薇朵兒沒因此停下腳步，而是繼續踩著細軟的沙子，沿著海浪的痕跡向前走去，直到她看見那位孤獨的男孩。

在這遠離全世界的角落，只聽得到海浪的聲音，單調卻又溫柔地填滿夜晚的空隙。泰迪正和以往一樣靜靜地站在沙灘上，任憑冰冷的海浪打濕他的褲子。他一個人站在海邊的身影是如此單薄，像是磁鐵一般吸引著薇朵兒。她走到泰迪身旁，聽著浪花的音樂，思索著該如何開口。

如果是平常的泰迪，薇朵兒一定不會像現在一樣找不到話語，她知道她什麼都可以跟他說。但這是滿月時的泰迪，這個泰迪一個月只出現這麼一次，而她還不太瞭解他。

她用眼角偷瞄身旁的男孩。他看起來幾乎不像原本的泰迪．路平。平常總是鮮豔的頭髮此時是陰鬱的灰色，因為海風的吹拂而變得更加凌亂。眼眸則是琥珀色，在一片黑暗中異常顯眼。如果他張開嘴，薇朵兒確信自己會看到尖利的牙齒。

_他看起來就像狼一樣。_

或許她不小心把這想法說了出來，抑或是泰迪也正被同一個想法所困。總之，即使有著海風與海浪聲的喧擾，薇朵兒還是無比清晰地聽見泰迪的聲音。

「我覺得我就像狼一樣。」他說，嘴角勾起淺淺的弧度。

有時候，笑容比眼淚更能傳達哀傷。

「但我終究不是狼，不是嗎？」他的嗓音少了平時的冷靜與自持，每一個未經修飾的詞彙皆帶著情感的原始衝動。「有時候，我真的希望我會在滿月時變成一頭狼，即使這會帶來許多麻煩。」

「不過，這樣至少我會比較像 **他** 。」

海風停止了吹襲，紛雜的海浪也變為悄聲的呢喃。沈默在此刻被放大，充斥著整個空間，幾乎要讓人窒息。

薇朵兒知道自己願意說出許多安慰人的句子，也想給泰迪一個很長的擁抱，但這不是她今晚的目的。

「是的，你不是狼。」她說。

泰迪看向她，琥珀色的眼睛有一瞬間變回綠色。薇朵兒得用盡全身的勇氣，才能堅定地回望泰迪的目光。她踮起腳，將她為了今晚而準備的道具戴到泰迪頭上。

那是一對狼耳朵，顏色正好和泰迪今晚的髮色相同，有著同樣蒼白的灰。

幾天前她偶然在斜角巷發現這個小道具。它被埋沒在成堆的貓耳朵下面，看來狼並不是個受歡迎的萬聖節裝扮。不過，第一眼看到它時，薇朵兒就知道這對狼耳朵該屬於泰迪。

而現在，當那對狼耳朵直挺挺地站在泰迪頭上，他看起來真像頭狼。不只因為他的外表，也因為他身上某種無法言明與駕馭的氣質。

「現在你是狼了。」

泰迪不解地皺起眉頭，伸出手摸了摸薇朵兒戴到他頭上的東西，並驚訝於它毛茸茸的觸感。「薇朵兒，這到底是什麼？」

「狼的耳朵。我想，即使你是變形師，偶爾也需要一點小道具。」

泰迪轉身打量他的影子。月光將平坦的沙灘染白，讓他們被拉長的影子顯得更黑。雖然他的形狀還是個普通的男孩，剛戴上的狼耳朵卻讓他看起來有幾分像個狼人。他試著想像自己現在的樣子—— 灰白的頭髮上有著尖尖的耳朵，眼眸裡漆黑的瞳孔讓他的目光變得銳利，牙齒則尖到能咬破自己的舌頭。

在他身後，泰迪能感受到薇朵兒焦急的注視。於是他回過身，對女孩笑了笑。「我的頭髮夠灰嗎？」他問。

「當然夠。任何狼都會希望自己的毛髮有這樣的灰色。」

「我的眼睛呢？」

「很完美。我很少看見這麼清澈、漂亮的琥珀色。」

「那我想，現在我只要多長一些手毛和腳毛就好了。」

薇朵兒瞇起眼，當她聽到自己不怎麼喜歡的想法時總是這麼做。「比起這個，我認為你應該像狼那樣，朝著月亮嚎叫。」她說，看起來很認真。

一絲猶疑閃過泰迪心中，但他很快地將這念頭揮去。薇朵兒讓他成為了狼，而如果他的女孩希望他咆哮，忠誠的狼絕對願意這麼做。

泰迪抬起頭，盯著眼前大而圓的月亮，不同深淺的灰色和白色在上頭跳著舞，既詭異又美麗。月光改變了周圍的色調，讓一切全都失去了顏色。被月光照亮之處成了純淨的白，那些不受眷顧的角落則是能吞噬萬物的黑。

他深吸了一口氣，試著回想他記憶中狼嚎叫的模樣與聲音。

然後，他讓自己的聲音朝著月亮前進。

 

很久以前，比爾曾經說過，只要身體裡有一點狼之血，就會被滿月吸引。

泰迪確信這其中一定有魔法。因為那逃脫他喉嚨的聲音、那讓他耳膜震動的奇異頻率，還有身體裡血液沸騰的感覺，全是對月亮的呼喊與崇敬，而不是源自他的理智。

他一次又一次地發出狼嚎，直到喉嚨沙啞。而在嚎叫聲消失許久之後，空氣中仍能感受到它所引起的共鳴。

或許這只是他的幻想，但泰迪覺得自己聽到遠處有另一隻狼回應他的呼喚。

 

「你看吧，你確實是隻狼。」等泰迪的最後一聲狼嚎結束，一切再度恢復寧靜後，薇朵兒說。

「是啊。」泰迪回應，覺得幾刻之前糾纏著他的陰暗情緒隨著嚎叫聲被大海捲走了。「我是狼的兒子。」他因為這個想法而忍不住微笑。

夜晚最深、最黑的時刻已然過去，月光也不再詭譎，恢復成熟悉、單調的皎白色。即使滿月仍讓泰迪心頭隱隱作痛—— 月圓時他永遠會想起他無緣認識的狼人父親。但這一夜以後，他開始愛上這份悲傷，因為這是他身上流著狼的血液的證明。

更重要的是，他知道他不是一個人。有人願意跟他一同分擔這沈默的悲傷。

他下意識地牽住薇朵兒的手，兩人十指交扣，感受著彼此的體溫。他望進薇朵兒海藍色的眼眸，發現她的金色長髮比月光更為耀眼。泰迪試著要為心中的情感附上言語，卻覺得任何字句都會讓滿溢胸膛的情緒顯得庸俗。

「謝謝你。」最後他低聲說出這幾個字，因為說不出更甜蜜的話語而懊惱。一股衝動讓他低下頭，在薇朵兒額頭上印上一吻。

他永遠會記得薇朵兒當時的笑容。

＊＊＊

那一晚，直到超過門禁時間許久後，他們才開始沿著來時的路途走回貝殻居，有時薇朵兒還會拉著泰迪去踩點浪花。同樣的海岸與風景因為有人陪伴而不再顯得寂寥，貝 殻 居看起來也不再那麼遙遠。

泰迪頭上始終戴著那對狼耳朵。只要滿月還在，他就是頭狼。

看著身旁的那頭仍有點悲傷的狼，薇朵兒知道，月圓時她躁動的情緒不只來自血液裡的狼性，也因為另一位有著狼之血的男孩。

她暗自決定，之後的每一個月圓之夜都要用這個小道具讓泰迪再度變成狼。

就這樣，狼和女孩手牽著手走向歸途。只是，他們盡可能地放慢腳步，享受著男孩還是狼的這段寶貴時光。


End file.
